DESCRIPTION (Adapted from the applicant?s abstract): The investigators propose to organize a series of annual meetings for the Directors (PIs) and Assistant Directors of the NCRR P41 Centers. The two day meetings will be held near the NIH campus in Bethesda, with the next meeting planned for June 24-26, 2001. The goals of the meeting are to: 1. Have a scientifically productive meeting for the P41 Center PIs. 2. Foster collaborations between the Centers based on mutual scientific interests. 3. Inform the PIs of the scientific program in the other Centers and minimize scientific overlap. 4. Give the PIs the opportunity to interact with each other and with the NIH and NCRR staff. 5. Update the PIs on developments within the National Center for Research Resources (NCRR) and changing NCRR goals and policies. 6. And importantly, to devise mechanisms to increase the awareness of the contributions of the NCRR Centers to biomedical research and health care. The format of the meeting will be similar to the successful PI meeting held June 26-28, 2000, but the detailed schedule will be changed each year to accommodate suggestions from the PIs. 1. The two day meeting starts with a reception and registration on Sunday evening, followed by two full days of scientific meetings and presentations. 2. Each Center makes at least one scientific presentation or presents a poster. 3. Approximately six hours of meeting time will be devoted to small groups or symposia suggested and organized by the PIs themselves. 4. On site buffet meals to foster interactions between the PIs and make maximal use of the meeting time. 5. A meeting of the full group to discuss planned future PI meetings, discuss areas of technology which should be represented in the P41 portfolio, and to meet with NIH NCRR staff. 6. Organize scientific publications and other mechanisms to highlight the role of NCRR-supported research towards improving human health. 7. Conclusion of the meeting with a Plenary lecture by a world-class scientist or scientist-politician of broad interest to the Pis. The end-of- the meeting lecture is to encourage the PIs to stay for the entire meeting. Based on the success of this years meeting the annual P41 meeting will become a valued event for the PIs which will serve to minimize overlap and foster collaborations between the Centers.